


A Quiet Moment

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attention is stifling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

The attention is stifling. Neville has no idea how Harry’s been able to stand this for so many years. It’s only been two months, and he’s already tired of it. There is a group of girls who are only volunteering to help rebuild Hogwarts in order to flirt with any member of the DA available, especially him, which he doesn’t understand at all. While some of the blokes enjoy it, he doesn’t. It’s probably kind of silly that flirting girls send him into hiding when he’s supposed to be some hero.

When he reaches the west wall of the castle, he’s surprised to find Hermione already there. She looks up with a wary expression on her face when she hears his footsteps, but he can actually see when she relaxes. Her shoulders sag, and she offers him a small smile that he returns. “Hello, Hermione,” he says, joining her where she’s doing repair charms on the broken wall.

“Good morning, Neville.” She lowers her wand. “How are you?”

He shrugs. “Alright, I suppose. How’re you?”

Hermione laughs. “Listen to us. We’ll be discussing the weather next.”

“It’s supposed to be a sunny day with a few clouds,” he quips, sitting on the floor beside her. He glances at her, noticing the heavy smudges under her eyes and the way she keeps tilting her head towards the entryway, as if she’s listening for intruders. “You never answered my question.”

“A gentleman wouldn’t bring that up,” she says primly.

“But a friend would.” He gives her a serious look. “And we’ve been friends for ages.”

“Since the train first year,” Hermione agrees. “So, yes, I suppose you’re right there.”

“Don’t look so surprised, Hermione. I might not be as clever as you, but I know a few things.”

She shakes her head and smiles wryly. “You know more than a few things, Neville. And it’s not surprise. It’s just unexpected that you actually brought it up.”

“You’re still avoiding telling me how you are, you know?” He bumps his elbow against her arm. “But you don’t need to. You aren’t sleeping well, you definitely aren’t eating enough, and you’re hiding in an area where no one else has started working.”

“I’m not the only one hiding here,” she points out. She sighs and leans her head against his shoulder. “I’m eating better, but you’re right with the rest.”

“Different reasons. There are all these girls fluttering their eyes at me and not a single one of them would even speak to me back in sixth year. It makes me uncomfortable,” he admits.

“You’re a hero now, so you’ll have to get used to that attention. It’ll get better, though. People will stop being so ridiculous about it eventually.” Hermione raises her head and kisses his cheek. “They’re probably feeling pretty foolish for not seeing your potential before now.”

“I’m not a hero. I’m just me.” Neville moves his arm around her shoulders and hugs her against his side. “You really think it’ll get easier?”

“Of course it will. Both the unwanted attention from flirty girls and the post-war recovery stuff. We’re survivors, Neville. We’ll get through all this and be stronger for it,” she tells him in a matter-of-fact tone that makes him believe her. It actually helps to hear her say it because he has an unquestionable faith in her that’s existed since that first meeting when she helped him find Trevor. He kisses her forehead and smiles before he gets out his wand and helps her with the repair work.

End


End file.
